


Until The Neighbors Know My Name

by XReaderFic_Land



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XReaderFic_Land/pseuds/XReaderFic_Land
Summary: You're determined to get Jason's attention by whatever means necessary. Only thing is, can you handle it once you've got it?





	Until The Neighbors Know My Name

Eyeing your form in the mirror you bit your lip as your plan came together. Jason had barely been home the last few days, but when he was a cloud of stress hung around him. Hating that you’d barely gotten a parting kiss during all his chaotic work you were determined to grab Jason’s attention.

Earlier in the day you’d gone through your shared closet and stumbled across one of Jason’s back up Red Hood outfits.

As the apartment’s security system beeped to life signaling the arrival of someone’s vehicle in the garage you smirked.

Straining your ears you picked up the telltale sounds of a motorcycle engine being cut before muffled curses turned into distinctive words.

You let your eyes trail along your body once more taking in the outfit you’d carefully pulled together.

Jason’s brown leather jacket hung down to your thighs almost concealing a set of empty gun holsters that you’d finally managed to readjust. Your black and red lace set of undergarments paired nicely with simple black pumps.

Leaving the bedroom you made your way to the garage finding Jason with his back to you as he fiddled with his bike.

Humming you called to him “Babe? You home?” Slowly you leaned against the door frame.

“Yeah Doll, I’m in the gar- “

Jason’s words failed as he turned drinking in the sight of you. You licked your lips as you watched Jason’s eyes darken the same time blood rushed south.

You definitely had his attention now.

Stepping into the garage you got possibly two steps before Jason’s long strides carried him to you. The wrench he’d been holding crashed to the floor as his hands brought your lips together in a deep loving kiss.

Your hands moved along the ridged plain of Jason’s stomach as your kiss toed into the territory of hungry need. Jason broke the kiss allowing you both the chance to breathe while resting his forehead to yours.

Blue-green eyes stared at you with a mix of things that had you smiling softly.

“Welcome home, Babe.” Your words were a soft whisper that had him smirking.

Jason kissed you deeply once more while bending to pick you up by the thighs. A moan slipped from your lips allowing Jason’s tongue the opportunity to dominantly invade your mouth.

Your fingers threaded through silk jet black strands of hair as Jason carried you toward the bedroom with ease. Breaking away you trailed kisses down along the side of Jason’s neck while working to free him of his shirt. Your teeth gently bit against Jason’s shoulder earning a low primal growl.

You helped Jason shed the jacket from your shoulders right before he was lowering you both onto the bed. One of your legs hooked along one of his hips as Jason braced himself above you, his eyes gaining a playful light.

Your lips pulled down in a pout “What’s-“

Jason didn’t let you finish as he silenced you once more with a kiss while smoothly gathering both your wrists in one hand.

Your chest heaved when even through his jeans you could feel Jason straining against your leg. Your fingers ached to travel along the cords of muscle along Jason’s back. You were about to pull your hands free of his hold when a definitive clink of a locking mechanism sounded the same time cold metal enclosed around your wrists.

Your eyes snapped to Jason’s mischievous ones as he sat back on his haunches watching you test the handcuffs effectively tethering you to the headboard.

“I found some handcuffs on patrol tonight.” Jason leaned forward placing butterfly kisses along your throat, “Wanna help me make sure they work?”

You swallowed thickly as Jason kissed your navel making you groan “Babe, please, I need you.”

You felt his lips quirk up against your skin at the admission “And I need you to beg a little louder, Y/N.” Jason’s hot fingers trailed along your sides at an agonizingly slow pace. “I’ve been so busy lately that I think it’s time for me to make it up. To. You.” Jason mirrored his words with kisses.

You bit your lip against the feeling building deep within you.

“I think maybe the neighbors forgot my name these last few days, and we can’t have that.” Jason smiled at his own words before continuing, “Plus, even though you look fucking hot as hell right now, you still technically stole my stuff and we can’t have that either. I think you’re overdue for some lessons in manners, Baby girl.”


End file.
